


Not what he was expecting

by Thranduils_Loki



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, crossover kinda, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Loki/pseuds/Thranduils_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir has dinner with Elrond, and it doesn't end like he's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what he was expecting

Lindir and Elrond had just finished their evening meal and were just sitting and chatting, something they didn't do often. Yes they spent a lot of time together but not like this. It was strictly Lord and Stewart, but here and now it was Elrond and Lindir, and the younger loved that. He had grown very fond of his superior over the years. Many thought that was the reason that he never took a bride, and they were right, but he would never admit to it. His excuses were always that he was far too busy caring for the estate to bother with all that. 

This particular night was different, however. They had had their dinner on the veranda overlooking Rivendell, all the while enjoying the music that came wafting up. There was a wedding this night and the entire village was there, save for the two of them, and it seemed joyous. Elrond, much to Lindir’s surprise, was very relaxed. Everything just seemed different for some reason. The younger elf was going over the events of the day, to see if there was any clue there, when he was snapped out of it but a low voice, “Would you like to dance?” 

Lindir looked up to his elder, who was standing with his hand outstretched, then around him. The guards were gone and it was just the two of them there. “Oh! Um. Yes, I, uh, suppose,” he managed to get out as he took Elrond’s hand. The elven lord took the lead, placing his hand of the other’s waist. Lindir put his hand on the shoulder of the elf standing in front of him and they joined hands. 

It started as a waltz, then, as the music slowed, so did they. The slower they danced, the closer they became, until there was hardly any space between them. The entire time, their eyes never left each others. It came to a point where they were no longer even moving, just standing and staring. 

Elrond leaned in, brushing cheeks with Lindir. The lord’s breath on his ear sent chills down his spine. This is what he was waiting for. Elrond then whispered, barely audible, “Hail Hydra.” He pulled back slowly and looked into the hazel eyes of his companion and smirked. As they parted, their hands lingered on each other. 

The door shut hard behind him and Lindir just stood on the same spot with a look of confusion on his face. HE looked around and said, “Who’s Hydra? I thought this was about Sauron.” He shook his head and ran after Elrond, so many questions on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's kinda shit. I had one idea in mind but I lost all motivation once I actually started writing it. But hey, why not? Thanks for you Kudos and for reading!!


End file.
